1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system of vertical and horizontal movement of the transport cabin of persons and things in a plant elevator translator for the overhead overcoming to and from also automatic of obstacles such as, for example, roads, motorways, crossings and any other obstacle affected by driveways, particularly for pedestrians.
2. Background
The crossing of obstacles, such as for example roads intended for circulation of vehicles on wheels but also on rails, by pedestrians, merchandise or cycles such as bicycles, typically occurs through level passages, bridges or subways. Assuming level crossing, which constitute by far the majority of cases, even when they are assisted by traffic lights, it is observed that are somewhat dangerous, especially for pedestrians and cycles, as it is used substantially the same physical space, giving rise to collisions and accidents. The traffic light installations, while adjusting the alternation of the passage of pedestrians and vehicles, requires the arrest of the latter with inevitable waste of energy, the emission of polluting fumes and the formation of queues. Pedestrians and environment are so subject to greater contamination. The elevated bridges and subways instead get the physical separation of the flows. They have however the drawback of being expensive and occupy a lot of space. In addition to the scales, they require the addition of elevators specially dedicated to people with mobility difficulties. The underground passages, result the most expensive both for their construction that for their maintenance. In some cases, they result totally impractical for the presence of obstacles such as water or gas pipes, conduits, subways, tunnels, archaeological or geological or adverse geostationary conditions. Finally, subways, being uncomfortable and hidden places, are often the scenes of crimes and are often avoided by many people. Even the overcoming of obstacles of different nature, such as waterways, occurs with bridges and underpasses.